Are You Blind?
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Atem, Yami's brother takes him to his boyfriend's house for the typical 'family dinner meeting during dating,' and Yami meets Yugi. For Yami, it is love at first sight but can Yugi say the same? YamiXYugi AtemxHeba
1. Chapter 1

AN: I really want to write something like this :)

Summary: Atem, Yami's brother takes him to his boyfriend's house for the typical 'family dinner meeting during dating,' and Yami meets Yugi. For Yami, it is love at first sight but can Yugi say the same?

"Why do I have to go tonight?" Yami asked as he walked with his twin, Atem. They walked downtown; the lights were all lite up. It was a Friday, so the boys were so happy it was the weekend.

Atem and Yami were rich, Yami and Atem's dad was a famous author in Japan. The boys didn't attend a private school and had decided just to go with a normal one to fit in. They were pretty much known for their wealth but luckily, a young boy Heba got past that.

Heba Mouto was Atem's boyfriend and he also had a twin, Yugi Mouto. The two could not be separated, they had each others back all the time and it was such a strong relationship for them.

"Going will be fun, you are so boring Yami," Atem said as Yami looked at him. "Even a stick is more entertaining than you." Atem walked ahead a bit and Yami mimicked him as he caught up to his younger brother's pace.

"What I'm trying to say is if this is for your boyfriend then why does it include me?" Yami kept asking, wanting for an honest answer.

"Well you remembered the last time I left you home while mom and dad weren't home and promoting dad's new book?" Atem asked as Yami blushed. "I don't want to see you like that again."

"I don't drink!" Yami insisted as his older brother only rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Atem said. "Tell that to the evidence that I have which is on my camera at home." The two then stopped at a small shop.

Atem had explained that Heba and Yugi lived in a game shop since they were three. Heba's and Yugi's parents died in a tragic car crash, the two young babies had been brought to the hospital and taken care of for years.

He explained doctors had tried a number of times to see if there was a family member to take them in. Being so young, a nurse watched them 24/7 and it did make the nurses stressed. Heba enjoyed pulling a joke or two but Yugi was so calm. The nurses had eventually found Sugoroku Mouto, the boy's grandpa. They got to leave at the age of three.

"Just one more thing Yami, Yugi is-" suddenly the door opened revealing Heba, he had jumped on Atem hugging the boy in dark leather.

Atem had dark leather pants on with a baggy white shirt while Yami had all black leather on along with some bracelets.

"Hey again Yami," Heba said as Atem kissed his cheek leaving the shorter boy to blush. "How have things been?" Heba ushered Yami and Atem in and they removed their shoes.

"Not too bad," Yami said with a shrug. "Finally happen the weekend arrived though, right? School just stretched out this week and it felt like it would never end." Yami laughed a little.

"Grandpa!" Heba yelled, "they arrived."

Sugoroku came down in his typical work clothing. "I had just wrapped up the shop an hour ago and I am cooking dinner. I hope you boys don't mind homemade pizza, being rich and stuff."

"Grandpa," Heba said as they all started to climb the stairs. "I have told you one million times that the maids don't work all the time and Atem and Yami can cook." Sugoroku looked at them.

"Well then, you'll have to cook for my family sometime in the future," the older man said with a laugh as Heba giggled, thinking of Atem's cooking skills. They weren't the best, Yami's skills were the best though; he could make almost anything. "How has life been treating you two?"

"Fine, our dad is on another book tour," Atem said as they sat down in the kitchen. Yami noticed there had been five chairs but only four people, where was Yugi?

Okay, Yami had seen Heba quite a lot but Yami never went with Atem to drop him off at his boyfriend's or anything since Atem knew how to drive already. He had never met Yugi and he wondered why he hadn't greeted them at the door like the rest of the family.

"Where's Yugi, grandpa?" Heba asked, after drinking his cup of tea. Sugoroku rubbed his chin and then remembered.

"I think he's in the shower, he always takes a long time."

Yami in the meantime looked around the kitchen. The floor was a checkered kind and the table was circular and it had one window- way different from his kitchen at home. He wasn't an ass though to judge people like that.

Soon, there was a door that opened, revealing Yugi. He was amazing looking, he wore black shirt with his name on it and jeans. Atem saw his face and stepped on his toe, "hey again Yugi."

"Atem, hey," Yugi said, shaking Atem's hand as he took his chair then.

Yami was somewhat offended that he was acknowledged and looked at Heba. "What?" Heba asked curiously and Yugi did too. "Oh, Yugi we have another guest besides Atem that I forgot to mention."

"Oh?" Yugi said as he felt Heba lead him to Yami. "This is Yami, Atem's brother." Yugi shook his hand.

"I was trying to tell you Yami that Yugi is-" Atem got cut off.

"I'm blind actually Yami," said with a giggle. "Sorry if I made you feel offended and didn't acknowledge you. My brother is idiot for not saying there would be an extra guest over tonight." Yami felt bad now and shook his head back and forth.

"No problem," Yami said waving it off.

"Pizza's ready!" Atem said excitedly, exactly like a child.

AN: Yes, in this story of mine Yugi is blind.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Time to move forward :D

ps: For people who don't know who Heba is, he is a made up character. He basically an Yami Yugi and Atem sort of thing of Yugi.

"Oh god that was good," Heba said after his third piece of pizza. "I truly can't eat anymore pizza grandpa." Atem was on his second piece, Yami on his third and Yugi on his second.

"You've always loved pizza Heba," Yugi said after swallowing his piece of pizza in his mouth. "He always used to try to convience grandpa to buy it all the time." Heba blushed at that.

"Yugi..." Heba said blushing.

"Sorry sorry," Yugi said giggling.

"So Yugi, how did you end up..er..." Yami said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heba and I were in an accident as babies I guess so since I was a baby. I have never seen anything in my life," Yugi explained for Yami. "It doesn't really bother me though, I live with it and understand that it was just the cards I was dealt with." Yami was amazed how Yugi had such a positive aspect on being blind, if it was him he would hate it.

"Oh," Yami said.

Yugi giggled. "You sound so sad about it."

Heba agreed in a small way.

"I feel bad for asking," Yami said looking at Yugi who only smiled.

"Don't Yami, a lot of people feel bad or sad for asking," Yugi explained once he finished his pizza and put his plate in the sink, he came back and took Atem's and Heba's.

Sugoroku washed up the dishes as Yugi dried them, Atem and Heba had gone to the living room while Yami hang around in the kitchen.

"How do you find your way around the house Yugi?" Yami asked curiously looking at the young boy who finished putting the plates away.

"We leave everything where it needs to be," Yugi explained, "if something like jar of sugar is moved or the phone cradle then I can't find it." Yugi finished up his last plate and began opening the cabinets.

"I don't think I could live being blind," Yami said with a small chuckle as he watched Yugi putting the plates into their proper place. "Do you want any help?"

Yugi smiled, "sure. And it would be different for you of course because you know what everything looks like." Yugi handed Yami a plate to put away.

 _I couldn't stand being blind_ Yami thought putting another plate away.

"So, from what I hear you and Atem are twins too?" Yugi asked, "Heba told me. Is it okay for me to touch your face?" Yami blushed, he knew for blind people to touch their face to get an idea of what they look like.

"Uh sure," Yami bent down as he spoke and Yami grabbed Yugi's hands while Yugi felt his face. He touched his cheeks and Yugi giggled a bit making Yami raise an eye brow. "What's so funny?"

"Your cheeks, they feel a little hot to me," Yugi said as he felt Yami's chin then his forehead and his hair. "Were you blushing before?" Yami blushed more and more.

"Uh..." Yami said.

"I would take that as a yes," Yugi said, "you and Atem feel the same so I can tell you two are twins."

"Yeah," Yami said with a smile, despite Yugi not being able to see it. "So, what is it like to blind?" Yami asked as he stood back up, Yugi could tell he was standing up again because his voice sounded furthur away.

"Well, it's like being in a pool of darkness and in a tunnel," Yugi explained, "I need to use a cane when I go out unless I'm with Heba or my grandpa. My cousin Mai comes over and sometimes we'll go out together. My friend Anzu who lives in Osaka will come over once in awhile will take me out, same as Jounouchi or Honda."

There were footsteps coming close to the kitchen, it was Atem and Heba.

"It's about time we head home, Yami," Atem said as he looked at his phone. "Mom and dad will be calling soon." Yugi raised an eye brow at Atem who laughed, "our parents worry way too much Yugi."

"From what you've told me they do," Yugi said with a small giggle. Yami, Yugi, Atem and Heba walked downstairs, Yami and Atem slipped on their shoes.

"Once again, it was nice meeting you Yami," Yugi stuck out his hand and Yami shook it. "We need to hangout again, all four of us. I actually think Anzu is coming down from Osaka this weekend to see her mom, we should head to the mall." Yugi looked at Heba who shrugged.

"I think that is a good idea, see you guys on the weekend then?" Heba suggested as he looked at the other pair of twins.

"Sure, no problem," Atem said with a happy tone as he bent down and kissed Heba on the cheek. "Call us when you have more details, alright?"

"Okay," Heba said with a smile and Yami opened the door. "See you two later."

"Bye Yami, Atem," Yugi said as Heba closed the door.

Yugi looked at Heba, "You sounded so happy with Atem in the living room. You two talking about going to Cuba next year, how sweet!" Yugi giggled as Heba blushed, and Yugi just smirked.

"How did you hear that?" Heba asked his twin.

"Duh, better hearing," Yugi as he heard his twin's foot steps stop and put a hand on Heba's shoulder. "Nothing gets past my ears Heba, never ever." The boys stopped walking as they heard foot steps, Yugi guessed it was their grandpa.

Sugoroku heard the two boys stop talking. "I guess Yami and Atem headed home then?" he asked the two with a curious tone in his voice. Sugoroku looked at Yugi, "Did you talk to Yami more, Yugi?"

"Yes," Yugi said with a small smirk. "He actually helped me put the dishes away, he was interested in what it was like being blind and I told him; being blind isn't such a big deal to me."

"Yami is a good boy like his brother," their grandpa spoke. "Despite being brothers, they aren't anything alike."

"About what time is it grandpa?" Yugi asked a bit curious as he yawned. Sugoroku looked at the clock, it was already 10:00 p.m.

"It's 10:00 p.m. Yugi, you two should head to bed," Sugoroku told his two grandsons. "Go brush your teeth."

The two boys ran upstairs and Yugi arrived in the bathroom, he grabbed his tooth brush and put some on the brush as Heba did the same. Heba spit out some of the tooth paste in the sink.

"I'm guessing you and Yami got along pretty well?" Heba asked.

"He's nice," Yugi said with a smile, "we got along pretty nice." Yugi continued to brush his teeth as Heba smiled.

"So, are you two friends already?" Heba questioned his twin.

"I guess so, but we just met a couple hours ago Heba," Yugi said as he started to walk to his room and Heba following him. "You can't say, 'hey, we're best friends despite the fact we met a couple hours ago,' now can you?"

Heba rolled his eyes, "Okay you got me there." Yugi laughed at Heba.

The two always enjoyed their little fights, they called it, 'Twin Wrestling.' It's something they had done since they were kids. They were never serious fights but fights for just fun, they got along all the time.

"Alright Yugi, see you in the morning Yugi," Heba said as he walked away and Yugi said the same thing.

Heba had put his pajamas on his bed like everynight. Heba had to dress Yugi everyday, without sight, Yugi could do that; Yugi was happy to have such a loving family. He had some restrictions on what he could do but since he got the cane from the hospital two years ago, it had helped him get around a bit better. He had to stay in the hospital for about three months so they could teach him how to use it properly, Yugi hated the experince.

Yugi felt the material of the blanket then grabbed his pajama shirt. "Heba! A little help," Yugi called as the door opened, "thanks." Heba pulled down Yugi's pajama shirt and helped him with his pajama bottoms.

"There you go," Heba said with a smirk. "Tomorrow morning I'll get your clothes out for you while you're eating, okay?" Yugi nodded, "Okay, night."

"Night Heba," Yugi said with a smile.

 _I am happy to have such lovely people to help me_ Yugi thought as he let sleep take him over.

~~~~~~~Atem and Yami~~~~~~~~~~

Atem opened the door and Yami sat down on the leather couch in the living room.

The living room was rather large. It had a 90 inch screen tv along with an Xbox, PS4, a dvd player and a bunch of dvds on the rack, a huge bookshelf with the books that Yami and Atem's dad wrote and the walls were covered with some paintings. The carpet was a silver color along with the walls making the living room look cool.

"Welcome back sirs," said a voice, it was one of the maids, Aki. She had been a poor girl until she started to work on their home, they gave her a good pay per hour and she now had a nice apartment only two blocks away from the house. She had blue hair, brown eyes and was sort of thing and a bit shorter than Yami. She had come in with some water for the boys.

"Thanks Aki," the two said together as she smiled and headed back into the kitchen.

"So, had fun at Yugi's and Heba's house?" Atem asked as Yami looked at him.

"Yeah, I had a nice time with Yugi," Yami said honestly with a smile as he blushed a bit and Atem smirked.

"You like Yugi, don't you?" he teased as Yami shook his head.

"We're only friends!" he said, "I mean he is cute...and..." Yami had never dated anyone but he knew his sexual preference already.

"Keep telling yourself that," Atem said with another smirk as he headed upstairs and Yami mocked him.

Yami heard a giggle, it was from Aki.

"He is funny, sir," she said, "you two do get along pretty well. I have known many other families who's brothers hate eachother to the bone."

"Thanks," Yami said, not really know how to respond. "You can go home now Aki if you'd like, be here at 9:00 a.m. right?" he smiled as he handed the young girl 300 bucks. Aki smiled and nodded, she grabbed her car keys and left.

Yami went upstairs and went to his room, falling onto his bed and looked at the roof.

"Stupid Atem, always bothering me," Yami said.

 _Yugi is really cute though, his smile is cute and he is charming; he makes my heart beat fast but we JUST met, I want to find out more about him and be his friend...maybe his boyfriend but I'm not if he is even gay_ Yami thought becoming stressed.

He got ready to go to bed before Atem and after, he feel into a deep slumber shortly after his head hit the pillow.

AN: Reviews please! :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is the third chapter to Are You Blind? I am surprised so many people ACTUALLY like it so far despite it not being so long.

Yugi heard the birds chirp and a knock on his door, he assumed it was Heba. "Heba, is that you?" he asked, sitting up.

Heba laughed, "Of course, duh." Yugi laughed and stood up, blinking a bit. "I'm going to take a shower and you can get my clothes ready right?"

Heba smiled, he knew Yugi couldn't see it, "Of course. Hey, what are twins for?" Yugi smiled and he went into the washroom, removing his pajamas. He ran his hands along the tub to find the shower knob and pulled it; hearing the water, he stood under it.

~~Yugi's room~~

"Okay," Heba said with a smile. "A white shirt for Yugi and blue shorts with black socks." Heba folded the clothing.

He knew deep down that Yugi wanted to do this all by himself but being blind it was impossible, but Heba was there to help him through life. The room was getting stuffy and Heba turned on the fan.

The door opened and Heba smiled, "All done?" Heba asked as Yugi nodded. "Good, I got your clothing out; now, let's get ready. I poured your cereal downstairs, the milk is on the counter."

Yugi smiled, "Thanks Heba."

"No problem," Heba said as he slipped Yugi's shirt on and combing his hair. "As you said, what are twins for? So, tomorrow we are gunna see Atem and Yami, okay?" Yugi smiled and nodded.

"They're cool," Yugi commented. "We should go to the park or something."

"Atem and I have planned on going to the food court at the mall," Heba said, helping Yugi get his pants on. Yugi frowned, he hated malls; he couldn't see any stores, there were too many people walking around and he didn't want to bump into one and he didn't like loud places.

"Don't worry, Yugi," Heba said, after seeing Yugi's frown. "Atem said maybe Yami and you could go to the park or something. Yami is a good person, he would know what to do."

"Boys, get ready!" yelled a voice.

"Okay grandpa!" both boys said together laughing.

After eating, brushing their teeth, Heba took Yugi to school and Heba went to his school two blocks from Yugi's.

Heba's phone then rang. "Hello, oh Atem? Hey, what's up?" Heba asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you wanted maybe to hangout after school today," Atem said, "you know, all four of us; which school does Yugi go to?"

"Konako's School for the Blind," Heba said, walking to his school grounds. "We can go to his school because it would be hard to get him here."

"That sounds like a good idea,"Atem said with a smile. "Yami is coming too." Atem looked at Yami who blushed, he wanted to kick his brother so bad in THAT place. "See you soon, love you Heba."

"Love you Atem," Heba said with a smile as he walked inside, heading off to his locker, ready to start the day; he now had something to look forward to.

~~~~~~~~Yugi's school~~~~~~~~

Yugi sat down in his desk, he could hear other people in his class talking. Yugi was reading a book called the Followers, he put his fingers across the pages enjoying his book. He was smiling to himself.

"Hey Yugi," said a voice, he recongized it to be Rebecca. "What are you doing?"

"Reading a book called the Followers," Yugi said with a smile. Rebecca ran her hands across the summary on the back.

"Okay, sit down everyone; open your History books to page sixteen," Mrs. Kumakoi said with a smile. Yugi ran his fingers down till he found page sixteen, Mrs. Kumakoi read the page as Yugi didn't pay attention.

Mrs. Kumakoi was nice and all, but she wasn't blind. To be honest, none of the teachers Yugi had as a child were ever blind. Yugi was mostly by himself, as a kid he felt like he was in a world of darkness; his grandpa and Heba stuck by him.

The hard thing is though, Heba went to a different school; Yugi was often builled for being too short and Heba's school's bullies would gang up on Yugi too. Yugi didn't need self-pity but a friend would be nice and Yami certainly seemed friendly.

"Yugi!" said a voice, scaring the poor boy. "Are you paying attention at all?" Yugi was about to answer when the lunch bell rang. Thank lord, saved by the bell; Yugi went to his backpack and took out his lunch.

Heba, who learned Braille, had wrote a note to him.

 _See you after school, little bro!_

"Stupid Heba," Yugi giggled to himself. The boy ate his rice ball along with some pieces of sushi. He had been hungry and before he knew it, lunch had ended.

Yugi headed back to class, the rest of the day flew by.

~~~~~~~Edwards Private School~~~~

Yami and Atem did attend a private school but at least they weren't asses when they looked at the other people in their classes.

One major pain was Bakura, his dad worked for a major company. Atem and Yami went to their lockers, sadly Bakura's was only two down.

"Well, well," he said with a smirk. "Where are you two heading?"

Yami frowned and looked at him, "Do you really care?"

"No, it's just I heard a rumor that you have a crush on lower folk," he said with a smirk as Yami blushed. "I already know Atem here is gay and is dating a lower piece of shit."

"Ignore him, come on Yami," Atem said and the two boys walked off. Heba was standing at the gates and greeted Atem with a kiss. "Hey there Heba, we going to pick up Yugi now?"

"Yep, come on," Heba said with a smile as he held Atem's hand.

 _I think I am gunna barf_ Yami thought.

~~~~~~~Yugi~~~~

The bell rang, thank lord! Yugi ran to his locker and felt for his gym clothes. He had gym a bit ago and silent reading. He slipped on his shoes and opened the door.

"Yugi!" yelled a voice, catching Yugi's attention. He recongized it to be Heba's. (Of course, Yugi not knowing two others were with his twin). "Come over here, I have a surprised."

Yugi always loved surprises and smiled. "What what?" he asked like a little kid.

"Hey Yugi," Atem said with a smirk, "how was school for you?"

"Is Yami here too?" Yugi asked with a smile as Yami's face blushed and Atem snickered. Yami stuck his tongue out at his twin.

"Yes, he's here," Heba answered.

Yugi gave Yami a big hug making Yami blush and Heba and Atem did the same thing.

"What are you two doing here?" Yugi asked curiously as Atem cleared his throat.

"I had phoned Heba wondering if you two felt like hanging out," Atem explained with a smile, Yugi could pick up the happy tone in his voice. "Heba and I could head to the mall for a little; Yami you take Yugi where he wants to go."

Yugi and Yami were soon left alone. "Where do you wanna head off to Yugi?" Yami asked looking at the other tri colored haired boy.

"This cute little creek," he said he grabbed Yami's hand.

Yami blushed as Yugi giggled like a child and soon they arrived at a cute little pond. It look liked it had a little waterfall and rocks were built around it, there were lilypads and little frogs plus flowers.

"I love hearing the frogs and sometimes at night I come here to hear the crickets," Yugi admitted as Yami smiled a little. Yugi felt around on the ground and picked up a flower, "Here a cherry blossom leaf." Yami was a little curious.

"How do you know that is is from a cherry blossom?" Yami asked a bit curious. "I mean..."

"The texture," Yugi explained, "for me, all flowers have different textures so I know what is different." Yugi felt some pebbles on the ground and one felt hard but Yugi had found a crimson one, Yami didn't say the color but smiled.

"The rock is shiny, thank you Yugi," Yami said as he looked at Yugi. "I think I can put them in my room tonight." Yami picking up a rock for Yugi and handed it to him, Yugi ran a finger over it. "It is from me to you, I figured it was fair." Yami smirked at Yugi.

"Thanks Yami," Yugi said.

"For?"

"Being my friend," Yugi said, "we are friends, right?"

Yami smiled, "Of course."

Yugi felt water build up slowly in his eyes as he hugged Yami.

"Thank you!"

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked slightly afraid.

"Y-you're my first friend," he explained.

Yami smiled, "thank you for telling me that Yugi."

Yami hugged Yugi tightly, both boys getting a feeling they didn't understand.

AN: Review


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for the long wait for an update, I feel bad. I have been kinda busy recently...anyway, enjoy.

The sky slowly got darker and Yugi and Yami just stayed by the creak talking about whatever came to mind. Yugi was so happy, even though he had just met Yami they were already friends. Nobody had ever been his friend, he felt his heart swell up a bit and blushed.

"Yugi, why are you blushing?" Yami asked looking over at Yugi who just shook his head, leaving Yami totally confused. Yami heard a little noise and looked behind him.

"Who's there?" Yami asked, making Yugi jump a bit. Outside the darkness, Heba and Atem appeared. Yami hugged Yugi making his cheeks flare up but the older boy didn't notice.

Heba and Atem scared them, "boo!" they both said together.

"You guys almost gave both of us heart attacks," Yugi said.

"Sorry Yugi," Atem said as he rubbed a tear out of his eye. "We didn't mean to but it was tempting, might as well as scare you." Yami stuck his tongue out at them as Heba and Atem only smiled.

"Were you guys doing anything by any chance?" Heba asked curiously.

"N-no," Yugi mumbled.

"Sure..." Heba said not beliving his brother one bit. "Anyway, Yugi, me and Atem found a good restaurant if you guys wanna head out and get something to eat."

"Sure, my stomach was telling me it's time to eat," Yugi admitted as Yami smirked a bit. "First though, does the menu have braille?"

"It does, Yugi," Atem said with a smile. "Come on, it isn't too far from here."

The group got up and walked, Atem held Heba's hand while Yugi wanted to hold Yami's badly but was nervous to.

Atem and been at the mall with Heba and they had discussed on how to get Yugi and Yami together, in due time of course. They kept walking down the street together. They came to a cross walk.

Yugi gulped. "Yami, can you hold my hand the rest of the way? I don't have my cane," Yugi said with a smile as Yami then intertwined their hands together, making Yugi's tummy feel funny.

Yami soon felt the same feeling as Yugi.

 _What is this feeling..?_ Yami wondered, he wasn't paying attention and Atem tapped him on the shoulder.

"We're here, spacing out there," Atem joked as he held the door open.

The restaurant was nice, it was awfully nice. Music was playing and Yugi could hear a lot of people talking and the nice music playing, he smiled.

 _It's nice that Heba and Atem went to this length to find a restaurant but knowing Heba, something is up his sleeve._ Yugi thought.

"Good evening sir, a table for how many?" a man asked.

"Good evening and four please," Atem said as the man led them to their seats. "Here, your menus."

Yami, Atem, and Heba got normal menus and Yugi got his braille verison. "I'm not sure what to order," Yugi said as Heba giggled.

"You can never make decisions easily, Yugi," Heba said with a smile and Yugi kicked him. "Ouch, that hurt."

Yami gave Yugi a tiny shoulder punch. "That wasn't nice Yugi, but it was pretty funny," Yami told the younger boy who smiled.

The boys ordered their food. Atem ordered a pepsi with a hamburger, Heba had pountine, Yami ordered a hamburger and cola, and Yugi ate fries along with burger and coke.

"So, when Yami here was younger, he would always put a Batman cape on and jump off our couch," Atem said with a giggle as the rest (except for poor Yami) laughed; Yami kicked his brother.

The boys ate all their dinner. "Now, shall we walk you home?" Yami asked as Yugi nodded and Heba and Yugi led the two back to the game shop.

Atem kissed Heba on the lips and Yugi gave Yami a hug.

"Thank you Yami," Yugi said with a smile. "I have never had a better guider than you." Yami blushed and hugged Yugi back.

"It was a pleasure little one," Yami said as Yugi blushed at his nickname. Atem took Heba away, giving the two boys alone time.

"Think it will work?" Atem asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Heba said looking at his boyfriend, "I love you Atem." Atem and Heba kissed and watch Yugi and Yami talk.

~~~~Yugi and Yami~~~

"Yugi, as I said, no problem," Yami said, looking down at the younger boy.

Both of the boys didn't want to let go.

"Come on Yami!" yelled Atem as Yugi frowned.

"Wait a second!" Yami yelled back.

Yami opened the game store door and led Yugi upstairs, "good night Yugi," he whispered. He kissed Yugi on the cheek. "We should hangout after school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," Yugi said with a smile. "Good night."

Yami left the house leaving Yugi confused as Heba walked up the stairs.

"Yugi, what happened?" Heba asked as Yugi blushed.

"N-nothing Heba," Yugi said with a laugh.

Heba said nothing for a moment, "I'm going to organize your clothing, okay?"

Yugi still a bit in shock, "sure."

~~~~~~~Atem and Yami~~~~~~

"So, what did you do?" Atem asked as Yami closed the door.

"Nothing, I told him goodnight and I would see him tomorrow," Yami said, leaving the kiss part out.

"Is there anything you're leaving out?" Atem asked as Yami headed up to his room.

Atem smirked, he had an idea what happened. He also knew Heba probably good idea too.

AN: Review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I really hope people are enjoying this. Tell me what you think in a review :)

Over time, Yugi and Yami were becoming closer and closer. Atem and Heba noticed and were happy that their siblings were getting closer and closer to each other.

Atem had invited Yugi and Heba over to his and Yami's house for a bit. Christmas was approaching, Yami took of Yugi's coat for him.

"Hey Heba," Atem said as Heba walked up and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Heba and Atem sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Yugi sang as Yami laughed a bit. Heba and Atem blushed a little, making Yami laugh.

"An-anyway, do you guys want some hot chocolate?" Atem asked, his face still slightly red. "We could also get some food if you want."

"Yes please, it feels like my fingers are going to fall off," Yugi said as Yami took off Yugi's gloves. "Thanks Yami."

"No problem," Yami said as Yugi grabbed his hand and they all went to the kitchen.

Atem made it in no time and placed cups in front of Heba and Yugi, Yugi placed his hands on the cup and took a big drink of it.

"Thank you," Yugi said with a smile.

"No problem, Yugi," Atem said looking back at Yugi.

"Are you excited for Christmas coming up soon?" Yami asked the two. "Atem and I went Christmas shopping a couple days ago."

"Yugi and I haven't gone Christmas shopping yet," Heba said, "our cousin Mai is coming into town next Friday when Christmas break starts."

"What day do you guys get off?" Yami asked curiously.

"The 18th," Yugi and Heba said at the same time. Yami laughed a bit.

"Is your dad coming home for Christmas?" Heba asked curiously.

Heba had explained to Yugi what Atem and Yami's dad did for a job and Yugi was sort of upset for the two. He could not imagine life without his grandpa being around; of course he'd have Heba around but his grandpa was also important.

"We're not too sure yet," Atem said as he started making a hot chocolate for himself and Yami. "You see, he use to be a journalist when we were both kids. His articles were so good and interesting according to his boss, he decided to quit his job. After about two months, he decided to start writing books for a living. For over eight years now, he has been a writer; we don't see him much. Our maids keep us company though."

"Do some of them live here?" Yugi asked kind of curious.

"No, they have their own homes. To be honest, even if we weren't rich, we could still look after ourselves," Atem explained coming back with his and Yami's hot chocolate, sitting down with the other three.

"Anyway, do you think we should go all out for Christmas?" Yugi asked curiously with a small smile.

"Actually Yugi, Heba and I made plans for that night," Atem said, making Yugi frown. "We're staying here and watching a movie." Then, a light bulb went off in Atem's head, "how about you go to Noma Park? It's about five blocks from here. The Christmas lights are all set up, you and Yami should go."

"I think that's a good idea," Yami said with a smile. "Then we could go to dinner and get something to eat. A lot of restaurants around this time of year have lovely Christmas dishes. So, what do you say Yugi?"

Yugi felt his heart go in overdrive. The young boy felt his cheeks become red a bit but he shook it off. Christmas with Yami sounded like a good idea. Before meeting Yami, Heba would always go on a date with Atem during the break and Yugi would be a little bored. He would read sometimes for fun or watch a movie (AN: For people wondering how blind people enjoy movies they wear headsets).

"I'd love to," Yugi said with a smile, making Yami smile.

Yami usually didn't do much during Christmas break with Atem always going out. He would usually just use his laptop, watch tv or play on one of their gaming systems. For once, he wouldn't be lonely on Christmas.

Tears welled up in Yami's eyes but he didn't let them show, "great."

Atem and Heba smiled since they both knew their siblings always spent one day of the break alone.

"So, what day do you want to go?" Yami asked Yugi.

"How about December 24th," Yugi said with a smile.

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi, "I love that idea."

"Atem and I are going to head out," Heba said with a smile to leave the two alone. "We're going out for a little walk."

"Okay," Yami and Yugi said at the same time, both of them blushing as Atem and Heba smiled.

"See you two soon, okay?" Atem said to Yami who only nodded. "How about you two watch something. We do have described video, Yugi so you'd be fine."

"Good or else I couldn't watch," Yugi said with a small giggle as Yami smiled.

Yugi truly was a perfect little angel. He wore glasses though, even with Yami around. He wanted to see Yugi's eye, he had heard before that blind people's eyes looking...weird. However, Yami wasn't one to judge that easily.

Heba and Atem slipped on their jackets, "Okay, we're off!" Heba yelled as the door then shut.

"Shall we get to watching something?" Yami asked with a tiny smile.

Yugi could detect the happiness in Yami's voice and assumed he was smiling or had been.

"Sure!" Yugi said happily.

"I just got to wash the dishes," Yami said as Yugi nodded, Yami collected the dirty mugs. "Geez, Atem can't even pick up his own mug."

Yugi giggled from the table, "Heba isn't any better I guess."

Yami smiled, he then heard someone tap the wooden frame. It was one of the maids.

"Sir, don't worry about washing the dishes. You spend time with your friend," she said with a smile.

"Thank you Aniko," Yami said as he grabbed Yugi's hand.

Aniko approached the sink, "is there anything you want to drink or eat?"

"How about some popcorn or pop?" Yami asked Yugi.

"I would like some pop, Cola if possible if not Pepsi," Yugi said with another smile.

"One Cola and one Root bear," Yami said as the maid bowed and start washing the dishes.

Yami turned on the tv as Yugi sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels.

"What do you want to watch Yugi?" Yami asked as Yugi tapped his chin.

"I like World Traveler, I like hearing some stuff on other countries," Yugi explained as Yami found the DV channel for it. Yugi listened to the show as Yami watched it, he didn't mind that someone was describing something on the tv for Yugi.

"Do you like other cultures, Yami?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Yeah," Yami said, "I love Egypt."

"But it's so hot over there," Yugi said as Yami giggled.

After, Yugi snuggled up against Yami.

Yami felt his heart beat faster, he was full of butterflies and he felt like his heart was filling up with love itself. He couldn't describe it at all even if he tried to. The young boy felt Yugi get closer, the young boy felt for his shoulders and put his head there.

"You're soft Yami," Yugi said as Yami put his arms around Yugi.

He is so sweet Yami thought, his heart beating faster.

"Yami, I'm a little tired. Can I use your lap as my pillow?" Yugi asked with a smile.

"Of course little one," Yami said, rubbing Yugi's hair.

Yugi shifted on the couch, trying to get comfortable, "make sure you don't move."

Yami laughed, "I wouldn't move Yugi, you know what." Yami ran his hand through Yugi's hair again.

Shortly after, Yugi fell asleep. The little boy slept there, like a child with his glasses on to block out people from looking, even Yami hadn't seen his eyes. He had asked Heba what they looked like but he told him he wasn't in any position to answer. He said that Yugi would show them eventually.

I should get something for Yugi for Christmas, maybe a book. Heba did tell me how he likes games; he said that the both of them play go fish sometimes or other games. Yami thought.

"Yami?" Yugi asked as Yami shook his head. "What were you doing?"

Yami giggled making Yugi tip his head to the side. "Just thinking about Christmas," Yami answered honestly.

Yugi said nothing and felt Yami's cheek, it was really red. "You're blushing!" Yugi said, laughing as Yami tried to control it, making it impossible not to. "Is your mind in the gutter?"

"N-no," Yami answered honestly. "I was just thinking about Christmas shopping is all," he muttered the last part.

"Could we maybe go Christmas shopping together?" Yugi asked. "I want to get Heba something along with Atem since all four of us are practically like family."

Yami smiled, "Of course, no problem."

"I have a special gift for you," Yugi told him with a smile, teasing the other boy.

"What is it?" Yami asked curiously, Yugi shook his head back and forth. "One hint Yugi, please?"

Yugi giggled, "no can do! You need to be patient."

Yami hugged Yugi tightly, "I loving having you in my life Yugi, you've changed it so much."

Yugi was now blushing and Yami smirked, "now who's the one who's blushing?"

"S-shut up!" Yugi said as Yami hugged him tightly.

Yugi moved a little and he then felt his and Yami's lips touch, then a kiss. Yami had kissed Yugi months ago, the two had been a bit embarrassed to talk about it for a little bit but they knew it was making them grow closer.

Even though the kiss wasn't long, the two needed to let go for air.

"That felt nice," Yami said with a smile. "Is that one of my gifts?"

Yugi giggled, "sorry, but nope."

"Can I have another one?" Yami asked curiously.

The other two kissed again, feeling that same happiness build up inside of them. Growing closer and closer each day.

They both liked it.

AN: Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello, I love this story and I love how people are enjoying it. This chapter is kind of short but still :)

"Welcome in Mai!" Heba said as Mai came through the door,Yugi looked up from his book, Atem, Yami, and their grandpa who were setting up for dinner. "Guessing the snow got in the way of your drive?"

"Yeah, it's freezing out there," Mai said as she rubbed her arms, "and way too cold, I think my fingers might fall off soon, she removed her mittens and her jacket; she put them in front of the fireplace off in the corner of the house.

Yugi got up and hugged Mai, "Hi Mai, I missed you." Mai rubbed Yugi's head as Yugi giggled, making Yami's heart beat fast.

"Long time no see, Mai," Atem said as Mai looked at him, "it's been two years, hasn't it? We need to catch up."

Over the last week, Yugi learned that Atem and Mai had interests. Yugi remembered the two meeting before but he didn't really pay attention to it.

"You're right, Atem," Mai said with a smile and giving the boy a hug. Mai looked over Atem's shoulder, seeing Yami placing plates down on the table, "who is this I see?"

"Oh, this is my brother Yami," Atem said to Mai, "he is Yugi's boyfriend." Yugi blushed deeply as Mai giggled.

"Finally found a catcher Yugi?" Mai said giving him a big smile and Yugi once again blushed along with Yami, Mai just laughed at them.

"Yeah, I love Yami," Yugi said as he played with his fingers giggling slightly as Yami blushed deeper.

"Dinner's done!" Sugoroku yelled as Mai,Yami, and Yugi walked into the kitchen. Mai held Yugi's hand, Yami had learned Yugi's closeness to his cousin. Before, she would walk him all over the city and they would go shopping and spend time with each other.

Mai looked over her shoulder, "aren't you two coming?" Atem and Heba looked over at Mai.

"One sec, we're taking your stuff up for you Mai," Heba said, picking up a purple arm bag of Mai's.

"No you two, relax, we can take care of that after," Mai said with a small smile that said 'do it later.' The two boys sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Mai took a seat beside Sugoroku, then Atem beside Heba, and Yugi beside Yami. The whole group talked over dinner about what had been going on. Apparently Mai was going to New York soon for a Duel Monsters tournament. Everyone at the table had gone Christmas shopping, the day was slowly coming closer.

"I haven't played that game in so long," Heba said as Yugi laughed, taking a bite of his meat.

"Relax Heba, you won't die without it," Yugi said with a tiny smile.

"Shut up," Heba said crossing his arms as Atem laughed too.

"So, Yugi, how long have you and Yugi been dating for?" Mai asked as Yugi blushed and bit his lip.

"A bit," he said with a small giggle, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he felt a hand on his.

"Cute," she said, "I am happy someone is making him happy." Yami blushed as Mai smiled again.

After dinner, all the dishes got cleaned up and watched.

The date was already December 22nd, Yami had been curious exactly what Yugi had got him. Heba and Atem knew but wouldn't give him any hints and Yugi definitely wouldn't give him any hints.

"Want to go out for a little Yugi?" Yami asked Yugi who suddenly smiled.

"Sure," Yugi said as Yami put on Yugi's sweater and Yami put on his own. Yugi felt his boots go on as Yami then did his own, Yugi hadn't ever taken off his glasses; he really wanted to know what Yugi's eyes looked like, he wanted to know so badly.

"Make sure you hold onto tight to Yami's hand Yugi, the ice is a bit slippery; if you slip, Yami's going down with you," Heba said to Yugi who only smiled and grabbed onto Yami's hand.

"Maybe you should take your cane too, love," Yami said as he thought about the ice.

"You'd still hold my hand though?" Yugi asked looking at Yami who only smiled.

"Of course," he answered in a tiny whisper close to Yugi's ear.

"Now," Yami said, taking Yugi's hand giving him his cane, "we can go."

Yami went out and shut the door behind him and the boy's started to walk, Yugi felt the roads; Heba was right, they felt icy. He felt anxious, he didn't want to slip or anything and he frowned; Yami looked over and saw this.

"Yugi, you okay?" Yami asked concerned.

"No, I just don't want to slip," Yugi admitted as Yami then leaned down.

"I won't let that happen," Yami whispered as Yugi then squeezed Yami's hands tighter, it then started to snow.

"It's snowing," Yugi said with a smile as he felt the flakes touch his skin, it felt lovely; he had always loved snow as Yami only smiled.

"Do you want to go to the park, Yugi?" Yami asked as he looked down at Yugi.

"I'd love to!" He said smiling as Yami took him to the park that was lit up with Christmas lights, Yugi could feel the heat coming onto his face. "Are the lights on right now?"

"Yeah," Yami told him as he looked at the lights as he still held Yami's hand.

"It's a perfect night out," Yugi said as Yami took Yugi over to a bench but cleaning the snow off at the moment.

"You're right because I'm with you," Yami said to Yugi, Yami put his finger under Yugi's chin and kissed him on the lips. Yugi smiled and Yami smiled at him too, kissing him once again.

"Just because you're being so nice, I may give you a hint of what your gift is," Yugi said with a tiny giggle.

"Give me one please," Yami said to the younger boy.

Yugi laughed, "it's around you."

"Any other hints?" Yami pouted almost sounding sad, but it was just a joke.

"No, you can wait," Yugi told him.

"Meanie," Yami said as Yugi pecked his cheek.

The two spent more time as the park then went home, Heba was still downstairs with Atem at the boys' house. Yami guessed Sugoroku had gone to bed and their cousin Mai was tired and wanted to relax.

"It's 11:30 pm at night and I'm surprised you're still here Atem," Yami said to Atem who just frowned, looking away from Heba.

"I think we should stay here tonight, it's getting cold out there, isn't it?" Atem asked as Yami only nodded, "plus the weather channel said it was going to be –20 out and I don't want to walk home in the cold."

"You can sleep with me tonight Yami," Yugi said with a giggle and that made Yami want to get a nose bleed, he shook his head to get the image out of his mind.

Atem smiled along with Heba at the sentence, Atem and Heba decided to sleep together so it was no big idea; they had slept together a couple times.

"Plus, it's a good way for someone else to help Yugi in the morning," Heba said and then giggled.

Yami removed all his winter clothes then Yugi, Yami put them in front of the fireplace.

"Want to head to bed now? I'm sleepy Yami," Yugi said with a tiny yawn, almost falling over; Yami picked Yugi upstairs as Heba and Atem smiled at the couple.

UPSTAIRS...

"Gotta brush your teeth Yugi," Yami told Yugi who moaned, "come on, I'll tuck you in then."

Finally, Yugi got down out of Yami's arms and he brushed and Yami held his hand, taking him to his room.

"Where do your pajamas usually go, Yugi?" Yami asked Yugi.

"They should be on top of my desk," Yugi said as yawn then followed again. Yami moved over to Yugi's desk, he slowly undressed Yugi after closing the door; Yugi blushed and shifted about a bit.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami asked curiously as Yugi said nothing, "come on Yugi, you need to tell me."

"The only people who have seen me not clothed are my grandpa and Heba," Yugi admitted blushing, Yami placed a hand on Yugi's cheek, Yugi put his hand over Yami's.

"I'm a boy too Yugi, so don't worry and relax," Yami said, loving the young boy and how his boyfriend reacted but he wanted to comfort him.

"Okay," Yugi said, trusting Yami then as Yugi felt the cool air hit his skin. Yami put on Yugi's cute little pajamas, he looked exactly like a childs. Yami finally felt that meant he could remove Yugi's glasses.

"Can I take off your-" Yami was cut off in his sentence as Yugi shook his head, "damn, it was a good try."

"Yes, it was," Yugi giggled, "Check on my bed if maybe Heba got you something to wear for the night." Yami looked over and saw a pair of red pajamas, he slipped them over. "All done getting ready, Yami?"

"Yes," Yami said as he slipped in the left side of the bed and Yugi the right side, Yugi removed his glasses and turned, he snuggled Yami.

"You're so warm," Yugi said as Yami smiled holding Yugi's hand.

"You're warm too," Yami commented as Yugi smiled.

"But you're warmer," Yugi giggled even more.

Eventually, the two feel asleep together in deep peace.

AN: Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys, like I said I am going to be busy in a couple days sadly since school is starting again :/

The sun was shining in the room. Yami opened his eyes and looked around, he knew this wasn't his room. He then remember he had slept over at Yugi's because it was so cold outside, Yugi was stirring in his sleep as Yami placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning to you too," Yugi said with a tiny laugh as Yami blushed slightly.

"When did you wake up?" Yami asked as the smaller boy chuckled to himself.

"Five minutes ago, I was too comfortable and wanted to go back to sleep. However, I heard the sheets move and I knew you were up," Yugi said as he hugged Yami.

There was a knock at the door, it was Heba and he smiled at the scene. "What were you two up to?"

Yami blushed and looked at Heba, "J-just a little hug." Yugi could tell how embarrassed Yami could get.

"Well, grandpa says get your butt out of bed Yugi," Heba said with a small snicker as he walked down the hall, Yugi pouted and Yami laughed.

"I wanted to relax a little more," Yugi said as Yami just held him in his arms.

"Later if Heba and Atem go out," Yami whispered and Yugi, just feeling comfortable to be with his lover.

"Do you want to go for a walk Yugi?" Yami asked, "of course after breakfast and everything." Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and gave it a small kiss.

"If it's with you, of course I would," Yugi said as Yami felt his heart beat like crazy. This young boy was driving him made.

Yugi and Yami went down for breakfast, Mai was making it. She was preparing pancakes and some bacon along with hot chocolate for everyone. Everyone was just downstairs talking to each other, laughing and smiling.

"Morning there Yugi, Yami," Mai said with a small wink. "I heard from Heba you two were hugging. Did anything else happen that you're hiding?" Yami and Yugi blushed.

"N-no," both boys said as the rest of the group just giggled and smiled. Yugi and Yami sat down at the tables. Yugi sat near Yami, Atem was on Yami's side, then Heba, then Heba and Yugi's grandpa and Mai would take her spot.

Everyone passed plates to each other, Mai put the pancakes on the table and everyone dug in. Yami grabbed six slices and gave Yugi his pancakes. The nice smell entered Yugi's nose, he knew the pancakes were on his plate.

"Thanks Yami," Yugi said with a smile as Yami put syrup on his pancakes for his sweetie.

"You're welcome," Yami said as he started to eat his own pancakes, Yugi started doing the same.

"So, do you guys have plans?" Atem asked, Yami and Yugi with a smile as he put his fork down.

"Maybe go for a walk," Yami suggested as he looked at Yugi who smiled.

"Sure, and you two?" Yugi asked, looking towards in Atem's direction.

"Heba and I are going out to a new restaurant that's down the street to celebrate Christmas as our first year as a couple," Atem said as he took Heba's hand and placed a kiss onto it.

Yami stuck his tongue out while Yugi only smiled. Yami couldn't stop that sweet smile on Yugi's face; Heba smiled at his brother's face as Atem just chuckled at Yami's face.

"You both make such cute couples. I remembering being young," Mai said, putting her hands together. "Such wonderful times."

"You're young Mai," Yugi said with a smile. "I know you are."

Mai giggled, "Thank you Yugi, I don't feel young though."

Later after breakfast, Yami took Yugi for a small walk through a small forest. Yugi had his cane while holding Yami's hand, Yami's heart was beating fast just like Yugi's.

"Where are we Yami?" Yugi asked as he looked up at Yami who only smiled.

"We are in a forest probably about ten minutes from your house," Yami said, smelling the winter air mixed with pine. "It looked like a nice place so I thought I could take you there."

I am so happy Atem brought Yami with him... Yugi thought grabbing Yami's hand tighter.

The two walked up a couple of stairs and Yami and Yugi sat down. It was a bit cold, Yugi shivered but Yami hugged Yugi who snuggled up to him.

"Soon it will be Christmas, won't it?" Yugi asked as he felt Yami keep him warmer.

"In two days. So, anymore hints on that gift?" Yami asked in a teasing tone as Yugi shook his head.

"No can do," Yugi giggled again. "You will love it, I know you Yami." The two kissed on the lips.

"Why don't we head back? You look really cold," Yami said as Yugi nodded, he took Yami's hand the two walked back talking to each other.

Yugi started to hum 'Jingle Bells.' Yami then soon joined in with him, people who passed by them must have thought they were weird but Yami truly didn't care. All he liked was being with his Yugi.

"You love Christmas, don't you Yugi?" Yami asked as Yugi nodded.

"It is a very cheery time," Yugi said with a happy tone in his voice. "Like hearing people talk, hearing all the bells, hearing child excited, going shopping; it is always fun. Also..."

"Also what?" Yami asked Yugi.

"Also me being with you, Yami," Yugi admitted with a tiny smile.

"Me too, Yugi," Yami told Yugi.

Yugi and Yami got back to Yugi's house and took off their stuff. Yami looked around, nobody was in the house. "Weird," Yami said as Yugi looked up at time.

"Well, nobody's here," Yami said as Yugi smirked.

The two sat on the couch and kissed for a minute. Yami kissed Yugi's neck and the younger boy giggled, he was digging his hands into Yami's hair, soon Yugi did the same thing to Yami's neck.

"I love you Yami," Yugi said to Yami who smiled brightly with blushed cheeks which Yugi could feel easily. "You're blushing!"

"So what if I am?" Yami teased back. "I see you are blushing, my little Yugi. I love you too."

The two were about to kiss again when the door opened.

"We're back!" It was Heba's voice, Yami and Yugi blushed as they shifted on the couch together. Yami still snuggled with Yugi. Heba turned around the corner with Atem. "Hey, how are you two?"

"Good, why?" Yami asked, trying to still sound normal.

"We thought where we heard deep kissing," Atem joked looking at his brother.

"Nothing went on," Yugi said as Atem and Heba laughed. The two other boys went upstairs leaving Yami and Yugi alone.

"I love you Yugi," Yami whispered.

"I love you Yami," Yugi whispered back.

And the two kissed, both smiling.

AN: Review!


End file.
